


An unrealistic dream?

by Feuchen



Series: Idol AU :3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, trans!kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Oikawa no longer wants to hide the relationship with Kageyama.The idea of his sister doesn‘t seem to be quite optimal (for him), is it?[re-writing / plotting this idea bc it was firstly only me writing fluff that has create a plot? so doing something new in the next weeks?(it would be a complete new story so i don't delete this story, but i've to rethink/plan/write this idea...)]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Idol AU :3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically continued this au series bc why not? ^///^
> 
> you don't have to read "my idol" but it would be better? (this is basically how they meet? x3)
> 
> featuring fluff, crossdressing!oikawa, fluuuuff ... and ... have i say fluff? <3  
> this au is basically me writing something cute und awww for my otp ^///^
> 
> _[I think i'm doing a complete rewrite and re-planing for this bc it was only some sidestory-plan that had found a greater plot ... i would like to ... write it again with a bit more planing? >//<]_

A deep sigh escaped him as he lay on the bed in the hotel room, his arms and legs stretched out while the blanket half covered his body.  
The sound of the water from the bath came to his ears a little more subdued.  
It bothered him that he always had to hide this relationship. But because of his career, he was forced to hide it. It didn‘t fit into his image of being in a relationship at all, or with another man.  
He turned his body to lay on his stomach in frustration, pressing his face into the pillow. He should never have been allowed to perform at this charity match and meet him.  
But at the same time Tooru knew that it couldn‘t have prevented him from falling in love with him. No matter what his manager said. No matter what anyone said who had accompanied and supported him.  
He heard the bathroom door being opened and closed, but he didn‘t turn around but just lay there sighing deeply. Should that just continue?  
"Tooru?"  
The other’s voice made him shudder as he felt the mattress move and he sat next to him. His breath brushed his neck, which is why he had probably laid half beside him.  
"That’s not fair, Tobio," Tooru muttered and then turned around again, lying on his side and studying the other one.  
"What do you mean?" Tobio replied with a slightly questioning tone, blinking at him.  
"All this!", Tooru said, grumbling, sitting up and sitting in front of his boyfriend, "I don‘t want to keep this a secret! I don‘t want that we can only be in secret! I want to go out with you, show everyone that you fucking belong to me!" He wanted to hold Tobio’s hand whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. Kiss him. Do all the things normal couples could do.  
"You know we can not do that if ..." Tobio mumbled, grabbing Tooru’s hand and looking at him, "your fans love you and it wouldn‘t be good if you were in a relationship. In addition ... it would raise questions."  
"I know, I know," Tooru muttered, shaking his head, "I just wish it was different. Only for one day."  
"You want a date with me?" Tobio asked, cocking his head, "that we can go anywhere we would like?"  
Tooru swallowed, nodding slightly as he turned his head slightly embarrassed. Why did he feel like a teenager in love before his first date? He was twenty-three. Even if he probably has never been on a real date before. With someone he really loved, simply because it didn‘t fit his image as an idol.  
When he was on dates, these were arranged by his manager with some girls and women.  
"Do you think we could make it together once?" Tooru asked, looking at his boyfriend again and sticking to those clear, blue eyes, "without us being overwhelmed with questions afterwards? Without destroying your or my career?"  
Tobio looked at him for a moment before his mouth moved up a bit. "Perhaps? Maybe if nobody knows who we are."  
Tooru blinked at him before grinning and nodding vigorously. "I’ll have to talk to Keiji-chan! I’ll get in touch with you!" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tobio’s lips, which he held for a moment longer, while Tobio also returned it a moment longer.  
Only when he broke, he jumped up from the bed. "You have to go, right?"  
Tobio nodded curtly as he slipped to the side and started to dress, since he had only put on a T-shirt. "See you later, Tooru."  
Tooru winked at him again, before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. If he talked to his manager and asked him to, they could certainly work together to find a solution to what they could do.  
If nobody knew on their date that they were Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio, it would work, wouldn‘t it?

–*–

"So you want to go out for a day with Kageyama-kun?", His manager asked, as he had crossed one leg over the other and looked at him, had slightly contracted his eyebrows.  
Tooru nodded. "It just has to be a solution to this, Keiji! What if no one would recognize us?" He sat with him in the office of the agency that sponsored him.  
"We just have to prevent anyone from knowing you’re in a relationship," Keiji finally said with a thoughtful tone, "no one will say anything if Kageyama-kun has a girlfriend."  
Tooru blinked at him in surprise. "But- what-? Hold on, wait!" Did Keiji just say something about ‚girlfriend‘?  
"You have an acting talent, Tooru," Keiji replied, his lips twisting into a slight grin, "it wouldn‘t be a problem for you to disguise as a woman?"  
"Why should I?" Tooru grunted, shaking his head, feeling his cheeks glow a little.  
"Come on, Tooru _-chan_ , you always used to put on my clothes and look so adorable!"  
Tooru winced as he heard the clearly too sweet voice behind him, which he would recognize under all circumstances. "Nee-san ... what are you doing here?"  
"That’s not important now, is it? More importantly, I’m helping my sweet little brother with his dating problem," she said happily, before wrapping her arms around him from behind, "I also lend you a pretty outfit for your date with Kageyama!"  
"What-, Nee-san, I will not-" he shook his head, firmly pushing her away and leaping to his feet, turning to her, "I’m not going to pretend I’m a woman! There has to be a other way!"  
"But it’s the simplest?", His sister countered and cocked her head slightly, "nobody’s aware that my little brother is in a relationship and you could be in public with the volleyball star Kageyama Tobio at the same time, without anyone would say something!"  
Tooru grumbled and swallowed hard. And why did he just have the uneasy feeling that it was probably really the best and easiest thing for their problem? Oh, he hated it when his sister came to him with such coherent and good ideas. Or when she was right.  
"Tooru-chan, you should not curse me if I help you~," she replied and winked at him, "not even in your thoughts!"  
"I hate you, nee-san!" He growled louder and crossed his arms in front of him.  
"I’ll see that I’ll have one day off for you and Kageyama-kun, where he has no training or games," Keiji said casually, while Tooru looked at him a bit surprised, having almost forgotten his manager while he was about to curse his sister.  
"You both conspired against me, right?" Tooru grumbled and looked back and forth between his sister and Keiji.  
"Kenma will make sure you will not be recognized, Tooru," Keiji replied calmly as he was already flicking through a notebook.  
Tooru sighed and shifted slightly in the chair he was sitting on. He wouldn‘t be able to say anything against it anyway.  
"That sounds great!", His sister said and clapped her hands together, grinning broadly, "if Keiji-kun doesn‘t mind, I’ll kidnap my little brother and we’re looking for a pretty outfit for you. Not that we have to go shopping again!"  
"Don‘t worry, there are no appointments for today," Keiji waved, giving him a quick smile before turning back to his pad.  
Tooru wondered if his manager was doing this deliberately and handing him over to his sister. Somehow he had such an indefinite feeling that he walked the rest of the day with Nee-san through the city, so that she could drag him through all the shops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned to write any chapter at least a bit kageoi fluff but... yeah...no? ><'
> 
> i don't know that i'm writing here ... ^^° its mostly me writing kageoi fluff with a bit plot ... eventually? xd

He was just so overheard with everything while he was staring at his sister across the cafe table. Sometimes he really wondered why he allowed her to persuade him again and again. Although it was also about his disguise, so he could be carefree with Tobio in the public, but why it all boiled down to the fact that it went after the plan of his sister?  
Maybe even something positive would spring out, after all, he would have the chance to be in public with his boyfriend, without fear that they were exposed to many questions.  
Besides, it was always an advantage to not be in any relationship as an idol, and if he could continue to pretend it that way it was good, right?  
He looked over the edge of his sunglasses, which he wore as a camouflage all day, along with a cappie which he had turned back at the moment.  
„Uh-uh, Tooru-chan, you could be even more thankful to me,“ his sister whispered, picking up a spoonful of her ice cream, „and not looking as if you want to stab me.“  
„I want to stab you, Nee-san,“ Tooru grunted, rolling his eyes, if more behind the sunglasses, so she probably didn‘t see it. Finally, with a sigh, he continued to eat at his own ice cream. After all, his sister had invited him, so maybe he could forgive her a little bit.  
Maybe a little more if it all worked as they imagined. Except the fact that he had to disguise himself as a woman to be allowed to be in public with his boyfriend.  
Couldn‘t there have been any better way?  
„We should check out some accessories right away, and Kenma-kun will do the rest, eh?“ She said happily and smiled at him.  
Tooru sighed. He still wondered why they had even bought two whole bags, if it was just that he could have a public date with his boyfriend. After all, he didn‘t always want to show himself in public at every opportunity. If he was alone with Tobio, there was no need to pretend. Or with his or Tobio’s friends, who knew what was between them. „You’re exaggerating, Nee-san,“ he said shortly afterwards between two spoons of his ice cream.  
„Under no circumstances, little brother,“ she shook her head fiercely, „you’ll need some more outfits! Besides, I think you still look cute in it! Somehow it’s funny that I even come to a little sister for these moments~!“  
Tooru rolled his eyes and just kept quiet while he eat his ice cream. He knew he best not interrupt her when she was in that mood. She was just scary when she was that way and he truly wished that she hadn‘t heard anything of his conversation with Keiji. Why was his fate so mean, that of course she had been in the agency then?

–*–

Drowned, Tooru dropped to his bed in his apartment late in the afternoon, stretching his arms and legs, wishing that he had absolutely nothing left to do for the next few hours. Or days.  
The only thing he wanted a little more was that his boyfriend was here with him. He fished for his cell phone and looked at the display. Tobio had at least an hour of training and even if he didn‘t, he would’nt come to him afterwards. They knew they couldn‘t meet at his apartment because it was too risky for anyone to see. That was one of the reasons why they met mainly on a neutral ground or in the home of his friends.  
Thoughtfully, he let his eyes glide to the bags, which stood untouched where he had parked them. He wondered how Tobio would react if he knew what he was up to. Or rather, what his sister had planned. Maybe he was a little excited when he thought about it.  
In addition, it was also the opportunity to show that Tobio was his and his fans should leave them alone.  
Tooru grimaced as he thought about it, even if he knew that Tobio didn‘t care about the love letters he got regularly. In probably similar regularity as Tooru received mails from his fans. He’d only been seeing a few letters lately, since he was in this relationship.  
It had made him jealous, but he was also relieved when Tobio had told him he wasn‘t interested in anyone else.  
If he remembered how it all started about two months ago. At that time, he hadn‘t even thought that his feelings would be reciprocated. Actually, he owed it to Keiji anyway, that he could even admit that he was in love with him. Somehow it still felt weird that he had been with him for so long and Tobio had returned his feelings back then.  
The only flaw was that they hadn‘t had a real date yet because they were not allowed to be seen in public together so easily.  
He shook his head briefly and looked at his phone for a moment before grinning when he had the idea that he might just surprise his boyfriend when he had finished training. At least if he got Kenma to help him.  
He opened a chat with the other, typed a bit on his cell phone, put out, rewrote, and finally wrote a few lines to Kenma. It was relatively short-term, and he knew that Kenma liked to retire in the evenings and sat in front of his game console, but maybe he could still persuade him to help him?  
„ _I’ll be right with you ... still better than Kuro’s phase ..._ “  
Tooru blinked in surprise as he read the message from Kenma, sat up and stared at his cell phone.  
It was surprising that Kenma met him so quickly, although he had to persuade him otherwise longer. He had only heard rumors about Kenma’s friend and never met him personally. He didn‘t know if he wanted to know what Kenma meant by that.  
His eyes focused on the time on his cell phone. Under normal circumstances, he should make it to Tobio’s sports hall on time when the training ended, so he would met his boyfriend there. Especially since he knew that Tobio was never one of the first to finish the training. Rather the last. So maybe he could surprise him a bit and they still had time for the evening, without worrying about something.


	3. Chapter 3

The ringing on the door made him slip off his bed and move around the large apartment he occupied. When he thought about it, it was definitely too big when he was alone here and no one but his friends stayed with him for a while.  
He sighed and opened the front door, peering into Kenma’s face, who cocked his head slightly while throwing a bag over his shoulder.  
"It’s rare that you approve so quickly," Tooru asked, stepping aside and allowing Kenma to enter, moving across the hall and into the living room. He put his bag there at the side.  
"Kuro," Kenma replied curtly, without looking up, fumbled something in his bag, "sit down. You said you were in a hurry."  
Tooru still blinked a little surprised, then nodded and stepped to the other. He had no idea why this answer somehow explained Kenma’s reaction to coming to him, but he also didn‘t know if it was good to keep asking. "Should you not-?",  
"Keiji told me everything and Yumiko-san sent me an overview," Kenma murmured to himself as he took some things out of his bag.  
Somehow Tooru could have imagined that his sister thought so far and initiated Kenma. She knew after all that Kenma was his stylist, even if he did that only for the agency. He had never intended to do it properly, no matter how good he was. His passion was more in his game tournaments.  
"For what? Do you have any plans tonight?" Kenma mumbled casually, sitting down in front of him and facing him, "something special?"  
Tooru thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Nah, just enjoy the evening a little bit." So far, he had only planned to surprise Tobio and maybe enjoy the evening with him, without a special goal. Or did what spontaneously came to their mind.  
Kenma nodded, stretched out his arm, and shortly afterwards gave him one of the outfits Yumiko and he had gotten. Where or when did Kenma actually look through the bags? "You should take a quick shower and change clothes, I’ll prepare everything."  
Tooru blinked irritably, then nodded, speechless. He should no longer question Kenma’s activities. It was really amazing what he sometimes had for a quick comprehension.

After getting a quick shower, he got out of the cabin, almost stumbling back, probably slipping if he couldn‘t support himself. "Kenma?!"  
"I thought you might need help," Kenma muttered casually as he held out a towel to him, which Tooru gripped to dry himself and then really kick out of the shower stall.  
He should not be surprised that Kenma saw it all so calmly and without emotion. Or that he could suddenly stand in his bath without announcement. "You could say something ...", he sighed beside him.  
Kenma just shrugged and walked over to him. "I just want to help you with your transformation," he replied quietly, "then it will be hard to pinpoint who you really are."  
Tooru raised an eyebrow but let Kenma do it. "How do you know so much about that?"  
"Kuro," Kenma continued to answer.  
"Your best friend, right?" Tooru asked. Although he knew that Kenma was an absolute styling expert and could transform anyone, but not that he knew about other fashion things.  
Kenma gave him a quick look before sighing. "I had to help him with a makeover earlier. Just do not tell anyone that you know. Especially not Kuro."  
Tooru grinned at him, nodding vigorously. "I keep quiet!" He hadn‘t really anything to do with Kenma’s best friend, unless Keiji had told him about him. Also, because he was probably more than annoyed by Kenma’s friend and therefore as little as possible, wanted to have to do with him.  
He would just let Kenma do the rest anyway. After all, it was Kenma who knew exactly what he needed to do. Besides, they didn‘t have much time when he wanted to be at the gym by the time the training session end so he could surprise Tobio.

He was always amazed at how quickly Kenma managed to complete a complete styling, yet he was amazed when he looked into the large mirror that adorned a complete wall in his living room.  
He had to blink for a moment to understand exactly what Kenma had done and what he was looking at in the mirror.  
He was wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse, while on the side above the back of the sofa was a light blue jacket, which he could wear for the evening. In addition, also a light blue skirt, which just reached his knees.  
The wig that Kenma had brought him was a tiny bit lighter than his normal hair and would reach a bit over his shoulder. At the moment, however, he had tied it to a braid.  
"I understand why Yumiko-san said that you could really wear it," Kenma said, nodding to himself, "you’re looking great."  
Tooru grunted and rolled his eyes, settling on the side of the chair. "I am an idol! It’s normal for me to take good care of my body." He wondered what Tobio said when he told him about this plan. It would be a good surprise if his boyfriend saw him like this.  
"Hm," Kenma nodded quietly and turned away, "Keiji has already given me other examples. You’re one of his favorites, at least." He glanced at his cell phone and Tooru noticed a short smile gracing the stylist’s mouth.  
"Message from Keiji-chan?", Tooru asked with a slightly teasing tone.  
"Shut up," Kenma growled, reaching for his bag, which he had already packed again, "come on, I’ll drive you past the gymnasium."  
Tooru grinned, jumped up, grabbed his jacket and threw it over one arm. "Thanks Kenma!"


	4. Chapter 4

He chuckled a bit after being dropped off from Kenma near the gym.  
"Thanks again Kenma!", He said and winked at the other, "and I hope I didn‘t stop you from your date with Keiji-chan!"  
Kenma grunted and turned his head away from him. "Only from Kuro. Now go to your boyfriend!"  
Tooru smirked and gave him one last smile before turning away. He now knew very well how to understand Kenma.  
He shrugged it over for a moment, then turned and made his way toward the sports hall, noticing a small group approaching him. He ignored the interested glances in his direction, after all he had to deal with them more often, just lasciviously stroked his hair back and passed the other in a more than elegant step.  
"Huh? Is that the girlfriend of one of us?"  
"No idea."  
Tooru chuckled a bit but didn‘t turn back to them. He was more than used to being viewed from all sides, no matter who he was. Now it was just a bit different due to his disguise. At least for him.  
"Strangely, are not just Iwaizumi and Kageyama there?", Tooru heard a voice behind him and raised a little eyebrow. So he was right that his boyfriend was the one who stayed longer? He grinned to himself.  
"Impossible that these two have such a pretty girlfriend!"  
Tooru grinned a little more than he heard the others laugh. If these idiots knew. Presumably his Tobio-chan got more fan mail than the others.  
He turned off the conversation and happily made his way towards the sports hall. Now it was time to visit his boyfriend and surprise him with a spontaneous date.  
Once he entered the gym, he just leaned against the wall, watching his boyfriend a little as he was training with one of the attackers. Even if his eyes were more on Tobio than on his teammate, but at least it had been Tobio’s volleyball game, why he was interested in him and finally fell in love with him.  
Nevertheless, his eyes slid to the attacker of the team and he cocked his head slightly. He was muscular and well-trained and his form was anything but bad when he could Tobio‘s set slam to the other side of the net. Why did Tooru have the strange feeling that he should know him? But from where? He could at least know him because he had followed a few games of his boyfriend.  
Only somehow he had the feeling that it had nothing to do with Tobio‘s team, if he examined him more closely. Where from?  
He grunted and finally sighed. That was stupid. In fact, why was he bothering to see if he had seen him anywhere? After all, he was here for Tobio and not for any of Tobio’s teammates.  
"Huhu~ Tobio~", he finally started in a rather sweet-tempered voice and grinned inwardly that he had the talent to pretend so well.  
"Who’s that, Tobio?" Tobio’s teammate asked as he held a ball in his hand and turned his head in Tooru’s direction.  
"Uh ...", Tobio mumbled and cocked his head, looked at him with a too sweet look, to which Tooru chuckled.  
Why did his boyfriend have to look so darn cute when he was so confused? Was his disguise really that good?  
With a little sigh, Tooru leaned from the wall, quietly approached his boyfriend and paused in front of him, chuckling slightly. "Now just say you don‘t recognize your own girlfriend, Tobio~," he then said, leaning forward and looking into his boyfriend’s confused, blue eyes before gently whispering "really?" So that it was Tobio‘s Teammate couldn‘t hear.  
Tobio’s gaze was so unbelievable that Tooru wanted to hold on to it, but he just grinned and kissed his lips with a quick kiss before taking a step back. His eyes focused on Tobio’s teammate. "What, do I look so stunning that you get jealous ... uh ...?" How did the others call him? Iwa-Iwaizumi, right? "... Iwaizumi-san?" Why did it feel so wrong to call the other one like that?  
"Pf, I don‘t know what you mean," Iwaizumi replied and shrugged, "but Tobio never told me about you."  
"That-" Tobio began, but Tooru only interrupted him.  
"Ah, my sweet boyfriend just didn‘t want you to be jealous because he has such a sweet girlfriend~", Tooru chuckled to himself, "besides, we have not been together so long."  
"That’s not ... I didn‘t really want to keep it from you," Tobio said in the direction of his teammate.  
Tooru shrugged. "I didn‘t want anyone to see me only as Tobio’s girlfriend, okay?"  
"Whatever, shall we let it be good for today?" Iwaizumi asked, looking more at Tobio, "if your girlfriend picks you up."  
"I didn‘t want to stop you," Tooru said and smiled. After all, he enjoyed watching Tobio play a bit. Not that he didn‘t enjoy spending time with his boyfriend any more.  
"I think we’re ending this for today, Hajime," Tobio replied and shrugged, "even though she says it’s okay ..."  
Tooru grinned a little more. By now Tobio knew too much to interpret him, even if he really didn‘t mind this time. "If you say so." He turned away and leaned back against the wall, his eyes on Tobio’s teammate. Somehow he still had the feeling that the name meant something to him. Besides, it had really felt strange to call the other ‚Iwaizumi-san‘, although it should not be strange to call someone in this way if he didn‘t know him yet, right?  
He sighed and stepped out into the fresh air, enjoying the draft for a while and looking up at the sky above him. He really didn‘t want to think about any of Tobio’s teammates now. It was impossible for him to know the other one. He took a deep breath and nodded determinedly, leaning against the outer wall of the hall, looking a little ahead of him.  
It wasn‘t too long before he realized how Tobio and his teammate had come out to him after they’d changed.  
"We hadn’t introduced one another, did we?" Iwaizumi began, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I’m Iwaizumi Hajime."  
Tooru smiled at him and, in a good mood, reached for Tobio’s hand and leaned against him for a moment. "You can call me Tooru, Iwaizumi-san." He was so glad his name counted for girls and boys and that he talked to his sister about it during her shopping spree. It made it all easier. And less confusing. "But I think I’ll kidnap my boyfriend for the time being," he said with a wink in Iwaizumi’s direction, "bye!"  
"Hm, hm, have fun," Iwaizumi replied, looking at him with a quick, skeptical look before shrugging, "see you tomorrow, Tobio."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Tobio nodded to him before Tooru just pulled him along, "Tooru~",  
"Hey, I can be possessive after not having a real date!" Tooru replied with a pouting tone. Even if this ‚long‘ was more ‚never‘. But he would not say that in public.  
"You’re more jealous of everyone," Tobio murmured, but then made sure he pushed Tooru’s hand a little more.  
Tooru grunted and looked offended. "I’m just glad that I can so be with you and say that you only belong to me!"  
"Oh, Tooru," Tobio replied, making sure they stopped and leaned a little to him, "I love you," he breathed before giving him a quick kiss.  
Tooru looked at him in surprise, turning his head slightly away. "So cheesy, Tobio-chan~," he mumbled, though he felt his cheeks turn red. It wasn‘t like he couldn‘t always hear that. "... I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmhm ^-^
> 
> i don't really know what i'm writing here; it's mainly me writing oikage/kageoi fluff... ^///^
> 
> eh ... i don't know ... shouldnt iwa /oikawa know each other from the past? (but oikawa can't remember him bc of ... things...?) i'm reeeeaaally not suuure.... (i have a few ideas but ... well ... ^^;)  
> 
> 
> oh, i am absolutly not sure what i'm doing with kuroo ... (not in this part, but i'm thinking of a third part for this au)


	5. Chapter 5

To be honest, during their evening together, Tooru completely forgot that he had to disguise because he was just concentrating on the moment of being with Tobio anyway.  
It didn’t even matter to him that he had to dress up to be on the road with him. Even if that meant he was only Tobio’s _girlfriend_ and nobody would ever find out the truth, but it was just better that way. He didn’t know if he should be grateful to his sister for this idea or not, but at least he didn’t hate her completely for it. Should be a start, isn’t it?  
"Is there anything else? You seem lost in thought, Tooru," Tobio said and he blinked irritated, then grinned at him.  
"Oh, no," he said, waving, he looked away for a moment before concentrating on his boyfriend again. They were in a small, fairly basic restaurant where they would probably stand out if anyone was going to recognize them. "I’m just glad that we finally _find time_ to go out together." He gave his boyfriend a bright smile.  
If he thought about it like that, it was his first real date, after all, Tooru couldn’t and didn’t want the arranged dates with any fans to count it that way. They were only for a promotion anyway.  
He swallowed and looked up at his boyfriend again. It was so different if he was here with his loved one now, even if he could only be here in disguise. It was real. It was something real and he just hoped that this wasn’t all a dream.  
"Do you know that your teammates don’t trust you to have such a sweet girlfriend?" Tooru finally asked in a sweet voice that almost seemed a little scary to him. Maybe he should think about taking a acting role.  
"Many of them have only received removal before," Tobio shrugged, grinning and grasping Tooru’s hand, "Hajime and I are probably the only ones in a relationship."  
Tooru winced a little when he felt the touch, smiled back at him before raising an eyebrow. "Iwaizumi-san? You don’t want to tell me that this ruffian has a girlfriend." Tooru replied, giggling a little while holding his other hand to his mouth, "Tobio, you don’t need to protect your teammates."  
"I’m just telling the truth," Tobio replied, shrugging his shoulders again, "and I’m just telling you because it’s something that isn’t-" he looked away before glancing at Tooru again.  
Tooru swallowed briefly, nodded understandingly and just smiled at him gently. So it wasn’t a girlfriend, but a boyfriend Tobio’s teammate had? It still felt strange, even if Tooru had to say that he didn’t look bad. Not that Iwaizumi-san would ever be his type. "I’m silent," he finally said quietly, "how about we go for a little walk? It’s nice outside."  
"Sounds good," replied Tobio, also giving him a short smile, "do you have to be somewhere tomorrow morning?"  
Tooru thought for a moment, then sighed as he thought that he would make an appearance in three days. "Just training," he replied quietly enough that no one else noticed. He sighed again when he thought that his next appearance would overlap with Tobio’s next league game. Or at least in such a way that it was much too scarce to be with both. Actually, he had intended to officially appear as Tobio’s girlfriend at the next game, but in three days he would only dive from one appointment to the next and that was absolutely not a good thing. In addition, he could never estimate the length of his appearances more precisely.  
"So we still have time for ourselves," Tobio replied calmly looking at him.  
"Should we," Tooru nodded then, smiling cheerfully at him.  
It was also nice to be out with his boyfriend, which they hadn’t been able to do before. Tooru actually just enjoyed the fact that they could do that even if he had to disguise himself.

After they finally left the restaurant, they just walked a little bit down the street. It didn’t feel like he really wanted to do anything. In fact, Tooru was just happy to walk so peacefully next to his boyfriend without having to think about what the consequences would be. Tobio held his hand while they clasped their fingers together.  
He sure wished he didn’t have to hide, but that was just too risky for both of them and would have a negative impact. Tooru was sure that it would hit him a little more if it became known. After all, it was even less good if he had a relationship at all.  
After all, Keiji had always told him that it was an important part of his idol existence that he don’t have a relationship to anyone.  
"You didn’t tell your teammates that you were in a relationship, did you?" Tooru asked quietly, looking a little lost in the evening sky in front of them.  
"What should I have told them?" Tobio murmured and sighed a little louder, "it was better not to talk about it."  
"Hmm ... but you know about Iwaizumi-san’s boyfriend?" Tooru replied somewhat questioningly, "Do you know each other longer? Does he know ...?"  
"I met him once, it was more of a coincidence," Tobio said then, "no, I didn’t tell him anything about you. If so, I wanted to discuss this with you beforehand."  
Then Tooru nodded a little without actually turning to him. "Then I guess I got ahead of you," he said with a smile.  
He blinked briefly when he felt Tobio stop and pull him back a little to look him in the eye. Tooru blinked in surprise when he saw the other one in front of him, looking straight into those clear blue eyes. "Not really," Tobio replied before he gave him a quick kiss on the lips, stayed right in front of him and looked at him, "I would rather like to be able to tell him who I really am with."  
Tooru swallowed hard and noticed how he was again pulled into a kiss by his boyfriend, who they clearly held longer this time. He also wished that he didn’t have to disguise to be with Tobio, but there was no other way.  
Still, he felt happy when he heard Tobio say it. He had absolutely no intention of hiding their relationship, even if it might not be viewed that way.  
Tooru sighed and leaned back a little from the kiss, turning his head slightly to the side. Did that mean it was his fault that they couldn’t be open to each other? After all, he was the one who couldn’t have any relationship.  
"Tooru?" Tobio whispered to him, "Are you okay?"  
Tooru swallowed, nodded a little before grinning at the other again: "Everything’s fine, Tobio!" If he wasn’t an idol, they would at least be allowed to go together normally, right? Together they would be able to deal with it if someone got stupid, if it was only Tobio’s volleyball career. It would probably affect him less than Tooru’s career, would it?  
"I hate when you sink in your self-pity, Tooru," Tobio grumbled and pulled him aside, making sure they went a little further.  
Tooru blinked in confusion before pouting. "I don’t sink into self-pity!"  
"I have the feeling you are thinking that it is all because of you, that we cannot be together normally because you are an idol," said Tobio without looking at him properly.  
Tooru winced slightly and turned his head away from him, allowing himself to be pulled more. "I didn’t ..." he whispered so softly that he wasn’t sure if Tobio could understand it. Why could Tobio see through him so well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i have a bit of a plot for this? >//<
> 
> oh and i'm going to write something as a sidestory with akaashi/kenma? <3 (and maybe kuroo/yaku & iwaizumi/tendou? (yeah, i think i pair them in this... bc i love it?? <3))  
> buuut this story would be only focus on oikage! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning opened Tooru tiredly his eyes when the doorbell rang. His eyes turned to Tobio, who was still sleeping next to him, half-thrown the blanket aside, while his torso was almost completely bare.  
Tooru swallowed briefly, shook his head and pulled himself away from the sight. The doorbell rang again, causing him to get up, put on a T-shirt and walk through the room and then down the hall. For the moment, he wasn’t thinking about the fact that he was with his boyfriend and it might be strange that he was here this morning. But he was too tired to think clearly.  
He pushed the doorknob with one hand, opened the door a crack, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes when he looked into the face of Tobio’s teammate, who was now raising his eyebrows at him.  
Tooru stared at him for a few seconds, then widened his eyes and stumbled back a bit. "What–", why did Iwaizumi-san of all people have to see him here? Why did he visit Tobio so early in the morning?  
"Is something?" He grumbled and pushed the door open with one hand, cocked his head, "I didn’t want to scare you. I actually wanted to talk to Kageyama. What are you doing here anyway? And then so ... lightly dressed?"  
Tooru swallowed and grinned slightly at him. What did it have to look like that in Tobio’s apartment he was only wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt, in front of his boyfriend’s teammate. Except that Iwaizumi-san meet him in disguise yesterday. And as Tobio’s girlfriend. "Ah, I–",  
"Hm, what is- Iwaizumi? What- what are you doing here?" Tobio interrupted him, whereupon he turned to his boyfriend, who also looked a bit more shocked.  
"I wanted to talk to you, but I seem to be bothering you?", Iwaizumi-san said and now looked more at Tobio.  
Tooru swallowed. Why did all of this have to come through like this? It didn’t help much that they kept it secret from the other, did it?  
Tobio sighed behind him. "Actually, I didn’t want to keep that from you, Hajime," he said finally, slowly wrapping his arms over Tooru’s stomach from behind, "he’s my boyfriend. However, there are reasons why we don’t make it public."  
Tooru winced a little more, but relaxed in the other’s arms. He knew that Iwaizumi was different from others. They were closer friends and teammates who seemed to have no secrets from each other. Even if he was a little worried that someone else knew.  
"So you have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend?" Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow, looking more in Tobio’s direction.  
"Tobio would have told you if ..." Tooru started, sighed briefly and looked up at Iwaizumi again, "My name is Oikawa Tooru. I’m sure the name tells you something."  
Iwaizumi looked at him calmly, arms crossed over his chest as his lips twisted into a smile. "I’m more surprised that you didn’t recognize me yesterday."  
"What?" Tooru asked, blinking in confusion, "I mean, you’re Tobio-chan’s teammate, but-",  
"Jerk," Iwaizumi grumbled and shook his head, "you’ve changed a lot since then. And I don’t mean that you are a famous idol now."  
"What do you mean, Hajime?" Tobio asked behind him, while Tooru could just stare at him.  
"We were neighbors and friends for the first seven years," shrugged Iwaizumi, "it’s surprising that you are Tobios boyfriend of all people."  
Tooru continued to stare at him speechlessly, blinking again. He remembered that his mother had moved with him when he’d just gone to school, but not really why or what was before. Did he know Iwaizumi from there?  
"Actually, it’s Oikawa’s fault that I started playing volleyball, Tobio," Iwaizumi said calmly, "but I don’t think we should talk about the past now."  
"I really have no idea what was back then," Tooru said and sighed louder, took Tobio’s hand and squeezed something out of his arms, looked at him from the side, "but I’m glad we don’t have to keep it secret from you, Iwaizumi."  
Iwaizumi smiled and shrugged. "After all, Tobio already knows that I have a boyfriend, so I can’t have anything against it. And if you don’t want to tell it, I accept it."  
"It’s not about wanting," Tobio said, squeezing a little more Tooru’s hand, making Tooru swallow and lower his eyes. It was more up to him. "But it shouldn’t be known that Tooru is in a relationship."  
"So that’s this disguise," Iwaizumi murmured and nodded, "don’t worry, I’m not telling anyone. It’s your business anyway."  
"Maybe we should do something together?", Tooru grinned at him, looked at Iwaizumi and cocked his head, "I mean ... if we know each other from before?" He would love to know what had happened and why didn’t he remember Iwaizumi? Did his sister know anything about him?  
"It definitely gives opportunities," Iwaizumi said calmly, "but I think I’ll leave you alone for now. We can talk later during training, Tobio."  
"Hm, see you later," Tobio nodded back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ... i don't have a plan where this is going? >.>


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd forgot to upload this chapter... >//<
> 
> i don't know how it came that kuroo is trans but... yeah? it happened... ^^;
> 
> (this fic is totally focused on kageoi so dont worry... ^^)

When Tooru was in his manager’s office that afternoon, he blinked in surprise at the person sitting on an armchair in front of Keiji’s desk, one leg over the other. She wears a black skirt that ended just above the knees, and one dark red blouse.  
He had never seen her before, even if she looked quite striking. In addition, a striking, black strand of hair hung on her face, while the rest was tied back in a braid. If she was an idol or had anything to do with music, he should have known her or met her somewhere, right?  
"Tooru, I have an offer for you," Keiji said, opening a folder he had in front of him, "if you want to accept it."  
"What is it about?" Tooru asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping to the desk, looking at the documents Keiji had opened.  
"A musical that the producer thought you were a good cast for," Keiji replied calmly, "if you agree."  
Tooru looked at him in surprise. He hadn’t thought about performing in any theater or musical before, but Keiji had at least mentioned that the possibility might exist. So far, Tooru has had only enough to do with his idol career and has never really been interested in acting. At least up to his disguise for Tobio-chan.  
His eyes turned to the young woman next to him, who was studying him all the time and letting her eyes slide over him. Did she have anything to do with it and was she here for that?  
"I think it wouldn‘t be bad to do something different," Tooru finally said and grinned at Keiji again. After all, it wasn’t that much different and it would certainly be a good, additional experience.  
"Well, you definitely look interesting," said the woman next to him, crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at him, "I’m curious to see how you do the shooting."  
Tooru looked at her sideways, noticed Keiji nodding at him. "Who are you anyway? I don’t remember seeing you before."  
"I’m not working here either, but I thought I would get to know my partner like that for the next play," she said, smiling, winking at him, "Kuroo Tami. Glad to meet you, Oikawa."  
Tooru looked at her a little more amazed. "Ah, I’m also happy," he nodded calmly. "Partner?"  
"Kuroo-san is your partner in the play, you will find out everything else later from the team," Keiji said calmly and looked at his documents again, "oh and after your next appearance you would have to go to a camp with them for two weeks."  
Tooru nodded a little casually, continued to look at Kuroo before looking back at his manager, somewhat surprised. "A camp?" He knew that it was probably better so that they could practice this stage play together and not be distracted, but usually camp also meant that he was separated from Tobio-chan for two weeks, if it was’nt a seasonal break.  
"I know it’s a bit short-term, but there is no other way," Keiji said, now looking at him apologetically, "the producer has insisted that it starts as soon as possible."  
With a sigh, Tooru nodded again. He knew there was no other way if he accepted this offer. Even if he had planned to spend a little more time with his boyfriend over the next few days, now that they had found a way to be on dates without having to hide. "It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been on a camp longer," he said finally, shrugging his shoulders.  
He noticed how Keiji looked at him more intently, but said nothing more about it. He probably guessed what was going on inside him.  
"Well, if we have clarified that~", Kuroo started and looked at him again, grinning broadly, "we’ll see each other regularly in a few days!"  
Tooru nodded a little, saw her straighten up and turn to the door. "Okay, see you then."  
Before she could reach the door, Tooru saw it open and Kenma walked into the office, holding a thick folder in his hand, as he went straight to Keiji’s desk. "The outfits for the next festival. Could you go through them again and-"  
"Kenma~", Kuroo grinned next to him and had her arms wrapped around him and hugged him shortly after, "Long time no see!"  
"Kuro ... what are you doing here?" Kenma asked so calmly, making no sign of freeing himself from the other.  
Tooru blinked between the two. They knew each other? "Huh?" Usually Kenma wasn’t that friendly when someone hugged him this much.  
"Oh, I wanted to drop by because Oikawa would be my partner for the next musical," she said, putting Kenma back on the floor, chuckling, "You haven’t changed, Kenma."  
"Hmm," Kenma murmured, turning away, "I see."  
"So heartless! Didn’t you miss me at all, Kenma?" Kuroo said and sighed theatrically, "well, I have to go again. We’ll see you then!"  
Tooru looked at her as she winked at him again and then disappeared from the room. Only then did he turn to Kenma and Keiji, who were talking about something. He glanced at the folder Kenma had brought with him. Right. In two months there was a big festival where he and some other idols and bands were supposed to act at.  
"Uh, Kenma? Who ... where do you know Kuroo from?" He finally asked, cocking his head aside, "I mean, it looked like you had known each other for a long time. But it has nothing to do with the agency?"  
"She is my best friend," Kenma said, turning to him, "we have known each other since childhood. There were only ... certain things that made sure we haven’t seen each other in recent years. Even if Kuro is exaggerating."  
Tooru just nodded again. "I think I’ll leave you alone again." He also wanted to enjoy at least the time he had with Tobio afterwards while he was still there. If he left for a camp in two days after his next appearance, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend at least beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

>  **short info!!** why i don't update any haikyuu fics => [here](https://feuchen.dreamwidth.org/3324.html)
> 
> [you could follow me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
